Novus Initiative
The Novus Initiative was initially a documented plan drawn up in roughly 19 NE by the infamous Sith Lord Darth Novus. The plan had detailed information on how to take down the Jedi and turn the Stonewall Federation into a proper Sith Empire. The general idea of bringing down the Confederate Jedi had been in existance since 6 NE and was largely responsible for the drive by the New Sith Order to become a part of the Stonewall System regime. The electronic document contained detailed plans on specific Jedi defenses and numbers, and a large database on names of the Jedi in the order and was updated periodically with a remote program in the Jedi Archive's computer system. The Novus Initiative was executed in 600 NE by Darth Novus, and the term has commonly referred to the events that took place in 600 NE that led to the near decimation of the Confederate Jedi and the fall of the Stonewall Federation. The Decline and Fall of the Stonewall Federation With the Jedi Rebellion ending in 310 NE, many in the galaxy distrusted the Jedi and viewed Jedi with hostility. Because of this, the Confederate Jedi Order began shrinking over the course of a century with little to no recruits. Where the order numbered nearly 1,000 members in 300 NE, by 400 NE only half of that remained. Fewer and fewer Jedi were seen across the Stonewall Federation until they were viewed as mystic and rare. By 500 NE, few Jedi even traveled from Aduro. With fewer Jedi influencing the public by their public works as they did in the first three centuries of the millenium, people became more and more complacent to government dealings on a daily basis. In 600 NE, the voters of the Federation elected a weak minded chancellor who was already prone to being manipulated by the New Sith Order. Its leader, Darth Novus, moved against the Stonewall Government in a coup that, to this day, is the most blatant and bloodiest in a short period of time. Nearly all members of the Congress were killed when Sith troops marched into the capitol during a meeting of the legislative body, where they opened fire immediately. While that slaughter took place, Sith Troops moved against the Chancellor Mansion, killing their puppet chancellor. Simultaneously, the Sith marched on the headquarters of the Federation Knights, where hundreds of the knights were killed. Many managed to escape, where others swore allegiance to Darth Novus, who was present. This entire process took place overnight, and the citizens of the Federation awoke the next morning to learn that they now were citizens of the Stonewall Imperium. The Near Decimation of the Confederate Jedi With the slaughter of many Federation government bodies, the Confederate Jedi Order was in uproar. Grand Master Ryalk Fader assembled a strike team to take out Darth Novus and other key members of the New Sith Order. The strike team was partially successful, managing to slay five of the seven key Dark Council members, however they failed to take out Darth Novus. This ignited what became known as the Imperium War. By the end of the Imperium War, nearly 700 of the 1,000 member Confederate Order were dead. Category:Stonewall Federation